El martillo de Lavi: El martillo del corazón
by Draconari
Summary: Esta historia cuenta como Lavi consiguió su arma, tras perder algo realmente importante... ¿Qué será? Para averiguarlo, mirad. (on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Here's Draconari! Hace tiempo que no escribo, y caminando por ahí se me ocurrió la idea de este fic. Es un poco… rarillo, pero, hey, lo raro triunfa, y sino que se lo digan a Lady Gaga

"**Caminante no hay camino, se hace camino al andar"**

**Antonio Machado.**

**Lavi: Pov.**

"Eres un bookman"-me decía siempre el viejo panda- "y eso significa que no tienes bandos, eres neutral. No puedes tener amigos, no puedes ayudar a nadie. Nosotros nos limitamos a ver la historia. No participamos en ella."

Me pasé casi toda mi infancia recibiendo capones. No podía jugar con nadie… Mis amigos debían ser los libros. Y las veces que llegábamos a un país o aldea que iba a ser atacada, no podía avisar a nadie… Solo una vez lo hice… Y para lo que sirvió, no debí haberlo hecho…

Yo tendría dieciséis años. Habíamos llegado a una ciudad muy bonita. Me encantaba estar allí. La gente era agradable, y eso suele ser raro en las ciudades. Las calles estaban limpias y los mercados eran muy variados.

-Oye viejo panda, este sitio es genial. Dudo que nada interesante vaya a pasar. Todo está en paz y la gente es feliz. ¿Realmente va a pasar algo gordo aquí?

-Lavi… El brillo de un palacio dorado suele traer ladrones.

En ese momento no lo entendí. La verdad, me pareció que el viejo deliraba. Yo estaba "cegado por el brillo" de esa ciudad.

Un día decidí que ya me había leído todos los libros que teníamos, y que ya iba siendo hora de renovar el stock. Me fui al mercado y encontré muchísimos productos: Pescado recién traído, carnes de una pinta exquisita, frutas totalmente maduras… pero no encontraba el mercadillo de libros…

Pensando en mis cosas, tropecé con una abuela que iba cubierta con un manto sobre la cabeza y una especie de toga. La señora me empezó a insultar en un idioma que me sonaba pero que aún no manejaba con soltura.

"_Perdona. No mi intención. Siento"_

Entonces una risita sonó por detrás de la vieja. Era una chica de pelo moreno, corto y unos ojos azules que parecían mares en calma. Ella iba vestida con un vestido de cuero con una insignia extraña en la pechera. Era una simbología que sabía que me sonaba, pero en esos momentos no sabía de donde era. Era una especie de gran estrella de plata con grabados… ¿Qué? Cuando te dedicas a mirar, tienes que saber distinguir cada detalle de los ropajes, o no podrás distinguir las traiciones, ni los cuchillos escondidos, ni otros pequeños detalles en los que jamás te fijarías.

-No te defiendes mal en el idioma de mi acompañante, pero aún te falta pulir. Te has dejado el "era" en "mi intención" y el "Lo" de "lo siento". No suelen decirlo mucho, ya que mi acompañante es proveniente de una tribu orgullosa, y que no suele reconocer sus errores. Ahora mismo te está acusando de ser… bueno, dice que no eres lo suficiente hombre.

Me quedé de piedra. La chica me estaba dando una lección en mi propio territorio… Pero esa risilla era… En fin, si alguna vez habéis creído en el amor, me entenderéis.

-Vaya, me acabas de dar una lección. Me llamo Lavi.

-Aha. Yo no te puedo decir mi nombre… Aún.

Me acababa de acordar de la regla del bookman, no dar tu nombre hasta saber el de la otra persona. Genial. Empezaba bien.

Me di cuenta de que la vieja estaba recogiendo libros que le había tirado. Me ofrecí a ayudarla, pero me dio una torta en la mano y otra en la cara. Se me quedo la marca de los cinco dedos en la cara. La chica se rió.

-Parece que le has caído bien.

Me reí de buena gana. Pero me acordé de por qué había salido.

-Oye, ¿sabes dónde está el mercadillo de libros?

-vaya, así que eres un "bookworm", ¿no?

-Nada de "worm", soy un _bookman_.

Me di cuenta de mi error demasiado tarde. Un bookman solo debe desvelar su condición cuando no le quede más remedio. ¿Y si esta chica sabía qué eran los "bookman"?

-Así que un bookman, ¿eh? Entonces, acepte mis disculpas. Vuelva a sus libros señor Lavi.

Por un momento creí que me había descubierto, pero entonces una sonrisilla asomó por sus labios y me di cuenta de que me estaba vacilando.

-Vaya, le agradezco el hacer que me acuerde de mi misión, linda doncella. Pero si me permite, ¿podría decirme donde está el mercadillo de libros?

Ella se rió y yo me uní a sus risas de buena gana. La vieja nos miraba como quien mira a dos anormales. En fin, no le di mucha importancia.

-La feria de libros cerró hace un buen rato… Pero conozco un sitio que está bastante bien. Si quieres puedes esperar aquí. No tardaré nada en volver.

-Ah, ah, ah. No. Voy contigo.

-Muy amable por tu parte, joven. Coge estos libros y arrea.

O sea, ¡¿Qué la vieja podía hablar mi idioma y yo pasándolas canutas? Y para colmo, ahora era yo quien llevaba tal cantidad de bolsas que no se me distinguía la cara. La chica de pelo moreno estaba a mi lado, hablándome de muchas cosas, y sobre todo, de su deseo de volver al hogar.

-¿Dónde está tu hogar?

-Ah, no lo puedo decir. Información clasificada.

-¿Es una broma?

-Por desgracia, no. Esta es una de las pocas cosas que no te puedo decir Lavi.

-Oye, yo te di mi nombre, ¿pero tú no me vas a dar el tuyo?

-Eso es algo que no te pienso decir.

Me sacó la lengua y luego se rió mientras yo ponía cara de desconcierto.

-Entonces te llamaré Umi

-¿Umi? ¿Y eso?

-Significa "mar" en otro idioma.

-¡Vaya! ¿O sea que ahora me vas a llamar "mar"? ¿Por qué?

Por tus preciosos ojos azules que parece que me absorben y quiero quedarme en esa mar en calma toda mi vida… Por supuesto esto no se lo dije.

-Porque me da la gana.

Ahora fui yo quien se rió al ver su cara de desconcierto.

-Aquí es, chico afeminado, dame las bolsas.

-¡¿AFEMINADO?

-Un hombre jamás se disculpa.

Joder con la vieja…

Entonces entramos en una especie de construcción enorme y gris que no tenía nada de llamativo en el exterior, pero que parecía contener todo el saber que se podía imaginar. Era un lugar enorme donde se juntaban toda clase de libros: Antiguos pergaminos con libros recién encuadernados, todos siguiendo su estricto orden de antigüedad y orden alfabético. Los pasillos parecían ser infinitos y las estanterías, del tamaño de un edificio de dos plantas…Para mi fue como llegar al paraíso. La vieja se internó en un pasillo y desapareció, mientras que Umi miraba mi cara de asombro con una sonrisilla.

-Bienvenido a "Bookland", Lavi, el "Bookman"

**Este es un nuevo fic que comienzo, y una cosa: es totalmente ficticio. No explica nada de cómo obtuvo Lavi el martillo en realidad. Simplemente me gusta darle un toque sentimental a su martillo. Es una historia de amor que espero que os guste. De momento Lavi y Umi solo son amigos recién conocidos… Pero… ¿quién sabe qué pasará después? ¡Para saberlo, seguid el fic! Ya~neeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**PD: Bookworm, para quien no lo sepa, es el equivalente al español de ratón de biblioteca, y Lavi es un bookman, que sería hombre de los libros.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Aquí Draconari! Que tal os va? Yo disfrutando del calor… (Tonillo irónico) En fin, si estais leyendo esto, significa que os está gustando el fic, y me alegro ^u^

"**caminante no hay camino, se hace camino al andar." Antonio Machado.**

**Lavi. Pov.**

Aún estaba con la boca abierta… ¡Una librería gigante! ¡Que digo gigante, ENORME! ¡Colosal!

-Lavi, deja de pensar en sinónimos para esta biblioteca. Llámala por su nombre: Bookland.

-¿Le pusiste tú el nombre, Umi?

-… Si. Cuando era muy pequeña. Tendría cinco años… Y recién estaba aprendiendo inglés. Mi padre lo estaba pasando mal para ponerle el nombre, y cuando yo dije "bookland" le pareció el nombre más apropiado…

Una lágrima cayó por los ojos de Umi… Parecía querer mucho a su padre… y a la vez me pareció sentir en el tono de su voz que era un recuerdo muy lejano… y muy desagradable.

-Pues es cierto que se merece el nombre de "Bookland". No tendréis por casualidad alguno de estos libros, ¿no?

Le enseñé una lista de libros antiguos que hacía tiempo que el viejo panda quería leer. También habían otros que yo había añadido que también tenía la esperanza de leer, porque habían sido prohibidos en varios países…

-Hummm… ¡Pues resulta que los tenemos todos!

-¡Huaaalaaa! ¿en serio? ¿Incluso éste?

Ese libro había sido considerado uno de los libros más antiguos del mundo, pero al parecer su contenido se hallaba intacto. El Viejo panda lo había leído una sola vez, y me contó que ese libro solo se enseña a quienes han probado ser grandes "bookman"… Es decir, que casi nadie lo ha tocado.

-De ese no tenemos el original, sino una copia… Pero traducida a todos los idiomas existentes.

-¡Guau! ¿Y cómo os las apañasteis para conseguir todos los ejemplares?

-Teníamos tiempo libre, y nos dedicamos a traducir el libro. Nos pareció interesante y bueno… Ahí están todos los ejemplares.

Umi no pudo disimular una sonrisa de satisfacción y yo una carcajada. ¡Esta chica era increíble! Y la vieja volvió a aparecer por el pasillo y nos volvió a mirar como un par de bobos… Pero me daba igual.

Entre risas y cháchara, se me fue el tiempo, y sabía lo que podía pasarme si el viejo panda me esperaba para cenar… Y más, que pasaría si se llegase a enterar de Umi.

-Umi, me tengo que ir. No puedo hacer esperar a mi maestro…

-¿El es también un viejo "bookman"?

-Huele a pergamino viejo y a tinta. Tiene ojos de panda y a veces juraría que come bambú así que más que "bookman" es "bookpanda".

-¡Jajajaja! Que divertido que eres Lavi. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe a casa? Hoy creo que es peligroso salir.

-No, no hace falta que me acompañes. En serio, mejor no lo hagas. Tu tranquila. ¿Mañana estarás aquí?

-Durante la mayor parte del día. Abrimos a las nueve y solo salimos a la hora de comer.

-Entonces… ¿mañana a las once?

-Encantada, Lavi, el "bookman"

Y de allí salí, alejándome de ella y suspirando mientras caminaba. No podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos, en su risa, en su inteligencia… Dios, ¿escribir un libro de aproximadamente mil páginas en todos los idiomas existentes y a mano? Eso es ser brillante… Y sin darme cuenta llegué al hotel en el que el viejo panda y yo vivíamos. No era gran cosa, ya que a pesar de que teníamos dinero, tampoco era cuestión de despilfarrar en una ciudad así. Me pareció una chorrada muy grande cuando el viejo panda me soltó eso… pero cuando recibí mi primera paga para gastar en una semana, dejé de recriminar el hotel. Total, tampoco está tan mal: Cama limpia, sabanas igual, baño y comida.

-Ya estoy aq…

-¡ESTÚPIDO!

Y un patadón que me llevé…

-¡¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde? ¡Tenías que traer los libros y vuelves sin nada!

-¡Déjame en paz viejo panda!

Tortazo con garra de panda.

-¡¿A quién llamas panda, mocoso inmaduro?

Y así nos tiramos peleando toda la noche hasta que nos entró sueño y nos quedamos dormidos. Es curioso, cuando la señora de la limpieza iba a hacer su turno, nos dijo que aún nos estábamos diciendo insultos y dándonos patadas el uno al otro… Vaya espectáculo…

-Bueno, voy a por esos libros.

-Esta vez tráelos, mocoso.

-Que si…

Ala, a ver a Umi… Me alejé del hotel canturreando… Llegué a bookland antes de lo que me esperaba, y me dispuse a ver a Umi…

-¡Hola Umi!

-… ¿Otra vez por aquí, afeminado?

La vieja…

-¿qué pasa abuela, busca pelea?

-Pelear contra un afeminado como tú bajaría mi reputación, así que no, gracias. Además, te daría tal paliza que no podrías levantarte en un mes… Así que márchate antes de que te rompas una uña, afeminado

¡Maldita viejaaaaaaa!

-Bueno, ¿Dónde está Umi?

-Salió a tomar café. Yo la cubro. Ahora vete.

Y me echó de un empujón…

-¡Ey! ¿A dónde ha ido? ¡Contésteme, vieja arrugada con peinado de soja podrida!

-¿Lavi? ¿qué haces aporreando la puerta?

Me giré y vi a Umi con una faldita marinera, un vestido precioso y gafas… El pelo lo llevaba a modo de dos coletas… Y estaba preciosa…

-S…¡STRIKE!

-¿eh?

-¡E-estás preciosa!

-¿T-tú crees? Si no es gran cosa…

¡DIOOOOS! Se ha puesto colorada y ahora está más mona aún… Pero…

-Oye, ¿y la chaqueta de plata con grabados?

Umi se puso tensa en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Pues nada, me pareció que era una chaqueta bonita, y me pareció extraño que no la llevases hoy…

Umi se relajó, se rió, y luego me habló.

-verás Lavi… Esa chaqueta, es como mi uniforme de trabajo, ¿vale? Y soy INCAPAZ de relajarme cuando la llevo puesta. Y si quiero tomar café con pastas en la cafetería, creo que me merezco relajarme un rato, ¿no?

-Tienes razón, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día… y hablando de eso… tu ya has desayunado, pero yo no.

-¡Ay va! ¡Eso no puede ser Lavi! ¿Cómo se te ha podido olvidar desayunar?

Porque para desperta, solo quiero ver tu cara y beber de tus labios… Esto no lo dije, sino simplemente dije "lo siento".

-No tienes remedio –dijo Umi suspirando- A ver, ¿te parecería bien que esta vez te invitase yo a desayunar?

-Umi, no puedo aceptar, mejor lo pago yo, y…

Y la vieja apareció detrás de mi, me dio un capón y me volvió a insultar en su lengua materna.

-¡Maldita vieja! ¡¿Vale ya de este trato no?

-Chico afeminado no aprende, vas bajando niveles.

-¡Váyase a la porra y esfúmese en la niebla! ¡Eso ha dolido ¿sabe?

Tortazo con los cinco dedos. La vieja entró en la tienda y yo me quedé como de costumbre con la marca roja en la cara. Umi se reía a más no poder.

-Bueno, querido Bookman, ¿me sigues?

-Adonde vaya, Alcaldesa de Bookland.

Y así, entre risas y demás, llegamos a una cafetería bastante… ¿Cómo la definiría yo…? Mejor, ¿cómo la definiría la vieja? AFEMINADA: Ribetes y lacitos rosas colgaban de las jardineras de la terraza, las plantas eran totalmente rosas, y el interior… Me parecía sacado de un libro de fantasía de unicornios y arcoíris.

Mi cara debió delatarme, porque acto seguido, Umi me preguntó si el sitio no me gustaba.

-Esque todo es tan… - mejor pensar la palabra- Rosa…

-Esta cafetería es muy buena por sus pastas caseras y sus tés. Además, el nombre es "el jardín de Madame Fleur"

-Ya, pero no sé…

-¡Uyyy! ¡Pero qué cosita más mona tenemos por aquí! Niña, ¿quién es este conejito adorable?

Una señora que podía ser mi abuela acababa de salir de la tienda, la señora era grande y con pelo cano recogido en un moño y llevaba un traje violeta con flores incrustadas…. Un momento…¡¿ME HA LLAMADO CONEJITO?

-Lavi, deja que te presente a Madame Fleur. Es la dueña del local.

-¡Qué conejito más adorable! ¿dices que se llama Lavi? ¡QUE MONO!

A continuación me agarró de los cachetes y empezó a tirar…

-Bare ya, bod favod, me edta haciendo daño

¡Probad vosotros a hablar mientras os tiran de los cachetes! ¡Duele que no veas y además, apenas se habla bien! Menos mal que Umi me entendió, porque para la "Madame" seguro que yo no estaba diciendo más que tonterías.

-Madame, le está haciendo daño.

-¡Uy! ¡Perdona! Esque eres tan mono, que no me pude resistir. Bueno, ¿y qué vais a tomar?

-¿Qué nos recomienda, Madame Fleur?

-Ay, niña, pues os recomiendo que veais la nueva carta que he hecho. Mirad:

Y en la carta habían dibujos de cómo era cada cosa, tanto tartas, como tés, cafés, galletas, etc, junto con su precio… Y muchos adornos florales y conejitos. Obviamente, TODO rosa.

-Pero he de deciros que lo mejor es que pidáis la tarta con zanahorias del conejito sonriente. He conseguido un surtido totalmente fresco y mis hijas hoy están muy inspiradas.

-Sus… ¿hijas?

-Ay, conejito, ¿aún no te las he presentado? ¡HIJAS, VENID, QUE HA LLEGADO UN CHICO NUEVO!

Y de la cafetería salieron tres chicas, cada una a su manera.

-Estas son mis hijas: Fleurette es la mayor, Margaret y Lily, que es la menor.

A continuación, pasaré a describiros a cada una: Fleurette tendría 30 años y era el vivo retrato de su madre, es decir, ENORME, con pelo oscuro recogido en un moño y con una extraña afición por tirar de los mofletes, que fue lo que hizo nada más verme. Margaret, era rubia, tal y como se podía esperar de su nombre. Parecía muy delicada, pero era seca y tajante para tener unos 26. Lily tendría poco más de doce años, pero cuando me vio, se escondió detrás de su madre, mirándome de refilón, casi con vergüenza.

-¿Qué te parecen mis tesoritos?

-Be barecen unas deñoritas encanbadoras, ¿bodrían ejar de dirar de bis bofletes, bod fabod?

Es que ahora me tiraban las dos: Fleur y Fleurette. Y tanto tirón me estaba dejando los cachetes totalmente rojos. Umi tradujo mis palabras, y me soltaron. Decidí pillar el pastel de zanahoria, para ver si así se iban, pero me volvieron a pillar de los mofletes chillando "¡Qué conejito más adorable!"

-Madame, que le está haciendo daño. Y además, el pobre tiene hambre.

-Ay, niña, gracias por recordárnoslo. Venga hijas, a trabajar por el bien del conejito Lavi.

Y diciendo esto, se fueron a la cocina dispuestas a preparar la tarta…

-Umi, una cosa…

-¿Si, Lavi?

-… Realmente… ¿Realmente tengo pinta de conejo?

Y nos reímos a carcajada limpia en la terraza.

**¿?. Pov.**

Ahh… El dulce olor de la miseria. Esta ciudad… Que parece taaan rebosante de felicidad, está llena de miserias ajenas… ¡Esta ciudad es fantástica!

-¿Qué oyen mis oídos? Oigo el caer de unas lágrimas en un cementerio… Uhmm… y también noto la tristeza y la desesperación… jejeje… Me apetece cantar la canción que compuso Road para mi…

Sennen ko wa sagashiteru… Daijina hatto sagashiteru… Anata wa atari dashikameyo…

-Hola señorita… ¿qué ocurre? Tranquila, seca tus lágrimas… Toma, mi pañuelo.

-Mi madre… le ha dado un infarto hoy, y ha muerto…

-Oh, que crueldad. ¿Era una buena persona?

-Era maravillosa. Desde que nací, fue mi ídolo. Ella era cariñosa con todo el mundo, y era una buena pastelera. Hasta hoy, nuestro restaurante era el más visitado por los ciudadanos para las citas…

-¿Y si te dijera que hay una forma de traerla de vuelta? ¿Qué puedes hacer que tu madre vuelva de las garras de ese asqueroso y tramposo "Dios"?

-… ¿Es… es posible?

-¡Por supuesto! Mira

El esqueleto de Akuma… Se alimenta de los deseos de vuelta y de la voz de la persona que la amaba. Sentimientos. Maravillosos sentimientos… Y la maravillosa sangre y adopción del cuerpo… Vamos niña, ¡crea a mi nuevo Akuma!

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es gritar el nombre de tu madre…

-F…¡FLEUR!

**FIN. DIOS mío, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Fleur ha muerto? Bueno era una señora mayor… Pero, un momento… ¿La van a resucitar? No. La han condenado. Pero… ¿quién? Una de sus hijas… Pero ¿cuál? Eso habrá que saberlo en el siguiente episodio de ¡el martillo de Lavi!**


End file.
